


A Morning Delight

by shinysuicune



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Chrollo, Fem!Hisoka, Fluff, Fondling, Kissing, Morning Cuddles, Romance, Short & Sweet, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysuicune/pseuds/shinysuicune
Summary: Hisoka has taken up the hobby of managing a small garden on their balcony. Chrollo has taken up the hobby of watching her while she pretends to be reading.





	A Morning Delight

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is just very self-indulgent, I really love domestic fem!hisokuro <3 I hope y'all do too  
> this could be read as a series along with the other fem!hisokuro fic I wrote, or it can be read as a standalone fic, whichever you prefer  
> thank you for all the comments and kudos y'all leave me!! it really warms my heart :)

It was early in the morning when the two of them began their typical day. The Sun had just finished it’s early rise. The rays beamed brightly through the windows of their shared apartment, creating a golden aura that danced across the cream colored furniture. It had rained that night, and the balcony was covered in a soft dewy mist. The atmosphere was impeccably relaxing. 

Chrollo sat on the couch, already dressed for the day, with a hot cup of coffee in one hand, and a thick book in the other. She was half way through the book now, and she still wasn’t sure what it was about. She didn’t even bother to read the title. She would leave it as a surprise for when she was ready to actually sit down and read, instead of just pretending to as she had done for the past few weeks. 

The morning time was now the designated slot for when Hisoka would take care of the garden. It wasn’t really a garden; just a variety of colorful plants and flowers that Hisoka had decided should take up residence upon their balcony. Chrollo doesn’t know what made Hisoka decide to start daily plant care all of the sudden. She had asked her once, and Hisoka simply lifted the corner of her lips charmingly, as she always did, and replied that “the balcony could use some color”.

As Chrollo took a sip of her steaming coffee, and flipped through a page of her book (a page that went unread entirely), she glance over at Hisoka, who was out on the balcony, lifting her watering can, and stroking leaves between her fingertips. 

Unlike Chrollo, who had dressed herself for the day in an open white silk top, and black jeans that hugged her calves, Hisoka dawned a short little bedroom number. It was a loose hot pink kimono with intricate forest green patterns, which fell off her shoulders, and hiked up the thigh. As a nice breeze came through the door, Chrollo watched her absentmindedly tug the slipping silk slightly over her revealed and perky nipple. She hummed in amusement. If Hisoka knew she was watching her, she wouldn’t have moved it at all. Watching Hisoka was one of Chrollo’s guilty pleasures. She found her absolutely captivating. 

She watched as Hisoka lifted her head, and peered into the horizon. She waved, most likely at the neighbor across the street. Her laugh was light and mischievous. 

“I think the neighbor across the street might have a crush on me~” Hisoka teased, “He always watches me when I take care of the garden, but whenever I wave he blushes and turns away.”

“I wonder why?” Chrollo answered sarcastically. 

Hisoka continued to coo at her plants, as she watered them. 

“We had so much rain and yet none of it reached you guys, huh?~”

Hisoka leaned over, with her ass on near display from Chrollo’s line of sight. 

Chrollo let out a pleasant sigh, as she flipped a page of her book. Usually it was Hisoka who was the pervert, but Chrollo could not deny such a lovely view did get her going. 

“They grew quite fast. Who knew you had such a green thumb?” 

“I’m good at keeping things alive when I want to~” Hisoka stood up, turned around and squinted her eyes across the room. “I’ll let them grow until they’re nice and strong, and then I’ll cut them down and find more to plant.”

“What are you going to do with the ones you cut?” 

“Hmm…I haven’t figured that out yet. Maybe I should give them to the cute boy across the street~” 

“I’m sure he would like that.”

“I’m only kidding, babe...you’re the only one for me.” Her statement made Chrollo feel much warmer than the coffee ever could. 

“I am the one weed you still haven’t figured out how to get rid of.” She placed her cup on the table, and closed the book, tossing it to the other side of the couch. She leaned back, spread her legs out slightly, and patted her thighs loud enough for Hisoka to hear her. “Come here.”

Hisoka placed her watering can on a small table by the plants, and tiptoed her way inside. 

“You aren’t a weed.” She crawled in Chrollo’s lap, and reached up to cup her face. “You’re the most beautiful flower in my garden~” 

Chrollo’s skin was soft, and her dark lashes caressed her cheekbones delicately. She was something out of a dream, Hisoka mused. She leaned in, and kissed her sweetly. Chrollo tucked a strained of her long red hair behind her ear as she returned the kiss. When they pulled apart, Hisoka moved her hands to Chrollo’s shoulders, and she rubbed gentle circles into them. 

“We should go downtown.” Chrollo suggested, “There is an arts festival today. We could do some shopping, get something to eat…”

“That sounds nice~” Hisoka nodded in agreement, as she reached under Chrollo’s loose open shirt and pinched her nipple between her sharp nails. Chrollo’s breath hitched unexpectedly. 

Two could play at that game.

She pulled Hisoka’s kimono off her shoulders, and watched as it slowly fell in a puddle at her waist. Hisoka leaned forward into Chrollo’s smaller body, and pressed her tender bare breast against her collarbone. Chrollo wrapped her arms around her waist, and sucked along her neck. Hisoka let out a deep moan in response, and it made her simper with satisfaction. 

Chrollo’s hand slipped underneath the kimono, and skimmed up Hisoka’s thigh, until she found a familiar string of material. 

“These panties are new, so please don’t rip them~” Hisoka whispered eagerly into her ear. 

“We could always buy you another pair…” Chrollo tugged on the string, but not enough to rip the fabric. She pulled them off slowly, until they were half way down her thighs. 

Hisoka shook her head in disapproval of the statement, but kissed her lazily with encouragement towards her actions. 

She reclined forward as they were breast to breast, and rested her head on Chrollo’s shoulder, nuzzling into her neck, and glaring across the couch at the tossed book. 

Chrollo let her breath out from her nose, and let go of Hisoka’s panties, which were still half way down her thighs. She pulled her hand out from under the kimono and wrapped her arms around Hisoka once again, caressing circles into the lower back dimples above her ass with one hand, and running her fingers through her long ginger hair with the other. 

“Chrollo?”

“Yes?”

“Are you really reading ‘Twilight’?” Hisoka laughed. Chrollo looked over to the book she had tossed across the couch. 

“Is that what that is?” Chrollo answered, turning her face to kiss Hisoka on the forehead, “I haven’t been paying attention.”

**Author's Note:**

> me writing fem!chrollo: *describes chrollo almost the exact same as always with very slight changes*  
> me writing fem!hisoka: big...clown titty...soft and warm
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. I used to make jokes about chrollo reading twilight and putting a dark edgy book cover over it so no one would know lmao


End file.
